piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooking Disaster/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] (Students are having a cooking class) Mr Goldsuite: Voila, and then the ugly duckling becomes a beautiful swam. Michelle: Isn't this fun, I just love these creative classes. Dory: I think you've added to much flour Michelle. Michelle: No Dory, it's called inovation. (Dough pops) Dory: Ahh! Michelle: And this is just part of the process. Mr Goldsuite: Listen up kids, as you know this week we're commemorating the 10th anniversary of PINY and you will be creating the menu for the anniversary gala. I need you to wow the guests with your best culinary creations. Tasha: I order mean takeout. Mr Goldsuite: Unless you don't want to pass this year, you should actually cook Ms. Robinson. With this week's partner you have to create a dessert for tomorrow. Copy, I said copy. Class: Sir yes sir. Michelle: I can't wait for tomorrow Tosh, I keep on coming up with more and more ideas. Mr. Goldsuite is going to freak out with my dessert. Tasha: I think you freaked out enough today. Why don't you try something simple with jello? Michelle: Why should I do that Tosh? Tasha: Well, there are people with the gift of design and there are people with the gift of cooking. Michelle: What's that suppose to mean? You girls love my food. (Michelle has a flashback) (In fashback) (Michelle offers some muffins she made to Tasha and Lilith and they pretend to like them) (Tasha gives her muffin to Armando he tries it and dislikes then puts ot in a pot with a plant in it then the plant dies) (End of flashback) Tasha: Huh? (Tasha walks to the door and opens it only to find Dory standing there) Tasha: What do you want weirdo, pony land is next door. (Dory walks in) Dory: Thanks, but I'm not interested in ponys right now. I just came to see Michelle, I have an idea for our dessert. Michelle: Hey Dory, why don't you email me your ideas and I'll take a look at them when I have time. (Michelle pushes Dory out of the room) Dory: but. (Michelle shuts the door) Dory: You didn't even give me your email. (The students are having a cooking class) (Students are working on their desserts) Michelle: Sorry Dory, but I needed total concentration, but I finally did it.(shows Dory her dessert) Huh, is that..? Dory: I just thought we should make something cute. (laughs) Michelle: That's nice Dory. Well, I think it compliments my cool star. Don't you think? Dory: Oh sure, great Michelle. Mr Goldsuite: Time's up, copy? Class: Copy. Mr Goldsuite: Fine, where should I stop? (Stops by Michelle and Dory's table) (Michelle and Tasha's dessert colapses on itself) Mr Goldsuite: Hmm? (Inspects their dessert) (Mr Goldsuite tastes Michelle's star) Mr Goldsuite:Ahh! Water, give me some water. (Michelle hands Mr Goldsuite a drink he takes a drink and spits it out) Mr Goldsuite: What is this. Michelle: Spinach and strawberry milkshake. Hmm, uh did you like it. Mr Goldsuite: I've never in my whole eaten anything as awful as that. This is an insult to the art of cooking. Michelle: I'm sure it was the cream. It was whiped enough. Next time I need to amaze Mr Goldsuite and I'm sure that the key to that is in these tomato muffins. Tasha: Slow down little chef. Why don't you just go with something easy? Michelle: Tasha, Michelle and easy don't really.. (Lilith interupts) Lilith: You're a really bad cook. Not to mention, you're muffins are a total disaster. (She realizes what she is saying and gasps) Sorry Michelle, I didn't ment that. Well, I really did but I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. Michelle: What, is that true? Tasha? Tasha: Does the sun rise in the east? Michelle: Yeah but.. Tasha: Well, there's your awnser. Michelle: Fine. (Michelle walks away) Tasha: Dude I can't believe you told her. Lilith: Well someone had to do it for the sake of man kind. (Dory walks up to Julia and Rita) Dory: Hey, girls. What are we going to do today? Maybe a smoothie in the cafeteria. Julia: Do you hear something Rita? Rita: Just the sound of the wind. Dory: There's no wind here. It's just me Dory. Julia: Look Dory, lately you've been spending a lot of time with little miss pink hair. So, we decided to replace you. Dory: But.. Julia: I knew you'd understand. (Julia and Rita walk away) Julia: Too blonde, too Red head, cheerleader, emo, crazy eyes, ordanary girl. Hey you, take Dory's place now! Tasha: Okay Miche, go ahead I dare you to try them. (Michelle tries one of her tomato muffins) Michelle: It's not that bad. Tasha: Huh? Michelle: You know what guys? You were right, I'm totally not a good cook. Lilith: Yeah, and it seems you're not great at other things too. Michelle: Huh, wait guys isn't that Dory? Tasha: What's wrong with you weirdo? Dory: Hi Tasha. Tasha: What's up with you're evil sisters? Dory: I don't have any sisters Tasha. Michelle: She means Julia and Rita. Dory: Oh. They have a new friend. Should I make new friends too? Michelle: Wanna play cards with us Dory? Tasha: What?! Dory: Really? Thanks Michelle. (The Indie Girls and Dory are in rowboats) (Dory points out a fish that had jumped out ofthe water then both Tasha and Dory fall out of their boat) (Dory waves to Julia but Julia disregards her presence and walks right past her) (Dory goes and sits at the Indie Girls' table) (Tasha and Lilith are siting chairs) (Julia looks the open to the room then Tasha comes and shuts the door in her face) Tasha: (laughs) You're so funny. I wanna see how you shoot the milkshake out your nose. Michelle: Tasha please. Tasha: Where have you been hideing all these years purple hair? Dory: Well, Julia likes to have her friends living in their shadow. Michelle: It doesn't matter Dory we've got your back. (Dory sees Julia and Rita) Michelle: Are you okay Dory? (Dory smiles at Michelle) Michelle: Hmm. Ahh. (Students are having a cooking class) Mr Goldsuite: Okay cooks, time starts now. Dory: Dose it need more salt? Michelle: This is going to be awesome Dory. (Julia and Rita walk up to Michelle and Dory's table) Julia: Well it seems Pinky and Purpley are BFF's now. Rita: (laughs) What did you make for us today? Potato chips with jam? Michelle: Why don't you go for a walk with your pets Julia? Julia: Good luck sweethearts. (Mr Goldsuite comes sampling the students food and come to Michelle and Julia's table) Mr Goldsuite: I hope this chance I gave you was not wasted. (Mr Goldsuite inspects their dish then tastes it) Mr Goldsuite: Ahh..This is the best thing I tasted in years. How is this possible? It seems the ugly duckling becomes a delicious swan. (Julia pushes her and Rita's dessert on the floor) Hmm, you've really impressed me. Michelle: Well, actually sir the only star here is Dory. She did the whole thing. Mr Goldsuite: This is just fabulous. Actually this gives me an idea for a tv show. Michelle: I'm proud of you Dory. You're amazing. Julia: Nice job girls, I knew you were brilliant Dory and I was sure you just needed some soace so you could find your true talent. I'm so proud of you. Michelle: Sure you are. Come on Dory. Julia: Lets go. (Julia and Dory walk off) Michelle: It's okay Dory see you around. Julia: You! Get out of here you dummy, we don't need you anymore. Piny Student: Ah, phew. (Tasha and Lilith walk up to Michelle) Tasha: What was that? Michelle: You know, the circle of life. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes